There is a known technique in which management which indicates the recording condition of data in a recording area, i.e., whether or not the data is already recorded, is recorded onto a recording medium, such as an optical disc.
Moreover, there is a known technique in which even if the above-described management information is not recorded onto the recording medium because of the cut-off of a power supply or the like, for example, it is detected by reliability information whether or not the management information is updated, to thereby prevent the inconsistency between the management information and the actual recording condition, and improve the reliability (e.g. patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 07-44431